the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sword
|model=Largely custom-make |type=Melee weapon |culture= |creators=*Legions of Metta *NoHeads *The First S.M.S.B. *The Second S.M.S.B. *Thames Metalle |created=Pre-16th century |destroyed= |discovered= |owners=Generally S.M.S.B. members and NoHeads |locations= |cost=300 dollarsThe Super Babies Edition Core Rulebook |value= |shape=Cylindrical |size=Small, typically hand-held |color=Typically grey and red |material=Various, usually metal |length='Hilt:' Usually 24-30 centimeters''Swords: A Guide to Weapons of the NoHeads'' Blade: Usually 145 centimeters |width= |diam= |height= |weight=1 kilogram |protection= |capacity= |range=130 centimeters |inscription= |markings= |purpose=*Melee combat *Defense |heritage= |era=*Pre-NoHead era *NoHead era *Peace era *Second S.M.S.B. era |affiliation=Generally mutants }} The sword was a distinctive weapon, the very image of what was inextricably bound with the mythos of the S.M.S.B. and their polar opposites, the NoHeads. The sword also became synonymous with the S.M.S.B.'s values to uphold peace and justice throughout the world. This perception endured, despite the many conflicts with sword-wielding NoHeads and Dark mutants. The weapon consisted of a solid metal blade, covered with a shell of energy emitted from a series of energizers and suspended in a force containment field. The field contained the immense heat of the shell, protecting the wielder, and allowed the blade to keep its shape. The hilt was almost always self-fabricated by the wielder to match his or her specific needs, preferences and style. The hilt was also built similarly to his or her master's sword as a mark of respect. Due to the strong gyroscopic effect generated by it, swords required a great deal of strength and dexterity to wield, and it was extremely difficult — and dangerous — for the untrained to attempt using. However, in the hands of an expert of mutantry, the sword was a weapon to be greatly respected and feared. To wield a sword was to demonstrate incredible skill and confidence, as well as masterful dexterity and attunement to mutantry. S.M.S.B. adoption During his training with Sheriff Bladepoint, Peter Hecks preferred to use swords over guns. He also built an energy blade by himself. He used this exclusively during training, and kept it with him at all times. When he leaped into action for the first time, he kept it close to him as he neared the crisis at hand. The robot monster causing the trouble took out several police with its laser cannon before turning to Baby Intelligence. Intelligence managed to dispatch it with his sword. It fell to the ground and exploded. Mr. Stupid NoHead, the man who had unleashed it on the city, was angry and confronted him. The battle started with use of powers, but quickly escalated to sword combat. When Baby Intelligence drew his sword, NoHead was baffled, as he had his own. Their battle raged through the city, with neither opponent able to gain an advantage. As the fight moved to the elevator, the elevator rose to the roof. As the duel continued, NoHead found that his movements were being hampered by terrain, while Intelligence was having no trouble at all. As the fight continued on the roof, Intelligence pushed NoHead backward, who fell off the roof. However, a smaller building broke his fall, and Intelligence chased him across. Two buildings away, Intelligence threw objects at NoHead, causing him to retreat backward after losing his sword. He called it back and jumped onto the building in front of Intelligence. Intelligence then began to throw waves of objects from the junkyard at NoHead, but the villain used his own powers to dodge from one object to another, avoiding Intelligence’s projectiles. The battle used swords little after that, but Intelligence reclaimed his sword and cornered NoHead, woh had lost his. A weary NoHead knew that re-engaging Intelligence would be fruitless, so he chose to escape. Baby Intelligence knew he would keep to use of this weapon after that. The entire S.M.S.B. used them minus Force Baby, who preferred a long-range weapon. However, he used a sword more commonly after Sebiscuits’ redemption in late 2020. History Origins Swords were used since before the Nativity, leading to the modernized weapons with energy shells. NoHeads' invention The energy sword was created by Mr. Demonic NoHead, the founder of the NoHeads. It resembled the aforementioned ancient weapon, but added an energy shell that strengthened the blade and allowed for bullet deflection. Users were able to channel the dark side through black generators built into the hilt of the sword, which would create the glowing energy shells. It came into being when the NoHeads combined advanced technology with a forging ritual, learning how to “freeze” a laser beam and make it overlap. The earliest known functional sword was built in the NoHead base prior to the Police Wars by Mr. Demonic NoHead. For decades afterwards, the NoHeads continued to use energy swords, which had now been refined for regular use. It seems the NoHeads were ultimately responsible for the advancement of swords, using a power cell within the hilt. An internal superconductor was introduced, which transferred the returning looped energy from the negative-charged flux aperture back into an internal power cell. With this modification, the power cell would only expend power when the energy loop was broken, such as when the sword cut something. The Knights of Plague founding in 2035 also created the first double-bladed energy swords. The first known wielder of the sword was the Gladiator in 2041. He had once wielded an archaic sword, but later switched to this weapon. Like the NoHeads, their strongest soldiers were also equipped with energy swords. Use in 2019 Baby Intelligence used his sword in training and in real-live situations. His first victim was a robotic monster who was terrorizing the city. The NoHeads continued to use them as well. Mr. Stupid NoHead was baffled when Peter Hecks (Baby Intelligence) had the same weapon. Realizing he would have to fight the baby blade-to-blade, NoHead ignited his own sword. The subsequent battle raged through the city, with neither opponent able to gain an advantage. As the fight continued on the roof, Hecks pushed NoHead backward, who fell off the roof. However, a smaller building broke his fall, and Hecks chased him across. Two buildings away, Hecks threw objects at NoHead, causing him to retreat backward after losing his sword. He called it back and jumped onto the building in front of Hecks. The baby then began to throw waves of objects from the junkyard at Mr. Stupid NoHead, but the villain used his own powers to dodge Peter Hecks’ projectiles. Their battle ended in a draw when Mr. Stupid NoHead’s lightning was pushed back at him in an attack so powerful it knocked them apart. NoHead knew that re-engaging Hecks would be fruitless. Just then Hecks, along with several officers, moved in for the kill, but chose to spare Mr. Stupid NoHead on the promise he would leave the city and never return. Later, Sebiscuits Cardarphen and Baby Intelligence went to rescue the Mayor, where Sebiscuits showed surprising sword prowess against Mr. Stupid NoHead’s robot army. When they found the Mayor, they were forced to fight Mr. Stupid NoHead before freeing her. After a short duel, NoHead strangled Baby Intelligence before knocking him out. However, he was soon at Cardarphen’s mercy. He proceeded to teleport. Around Paige’s death and Cardarphen’s fall, swords were utilized several more times. Baby Intelligence used it when he battled the new villain through the state capitol. The duel ended when Intelligence disarmed Sebiscuits, only for the NoHead to be interceded by his new master, Mr. Stupid NoHead himself. Darkness resurgent After the deaths of Mean King and Annabeth Black, and the redemption of Sebiscuits Cardarphen, there remained several dark side cults and groups either formed by criminals. A notable group were the Hidepounders. Due to the large number of mutants, supplied by a special cloning method that granted more soldiers at a whim, swords came back in use when Baby Intelligence began the mission to purge the U.S.A. of evil and sin. After this, the S.M.S.B. continued to use swords. Once every three years they would be discarded and a new one would be made by the user. The process also served to test the abilities of the adept in question. Swords were used during training sessions for the S.M.S.B., but when Whammo Fireball rought Hell Burnbottom back to life, they were utilized again. The first time since the American Purge was right after Burnbottom regained his body. From her chains, Lindsay Kellerman disappeared and hid behind a bush, her sword at the ready. Burnbottom noticed her and goaded her until she came to face him. Using his cloak to conjure fire, Burnbottom swung it at Kellerman, defeating her. Hell Burnbottom attempted to finish her off, but Kellerman used her sword to block the attack and reengage Burnbottom in sword combat. She utilized Form I to defeat him, but Burnbottom’s mastery of Form VII kept him in control. This fight ended when Rotta’s ghost emerged and instructed Lindsay to go for the transport home. While Lindsay complied, Rotta briefly distracted Burnbottom while Lindsay appeared back at the MBH. Sebiscuits Cardarphen used a sword briefly against Hell Burnbottom. He heard Burnbottom advancing and immediately turned to his sword. However, Burnbottom fired a beam that knocked him backwards and made him lose grip of his weapon. The resulting battle was mostly fought with superpowers. A variety of battles ensued soon after Cardarphen’s clash, and several of them used swords. At a construction site, Burnbottom and Kellerman began their duel with swords. This time, Kellerman fended off Burnbottom’s blows with her own mastery of Form III, but Burnbottom easily kept Lindsay at a distance. The standoff ended when Lindsay disarmed Burnbottom with a beam from her free hand. Both cast their lightning streams in an almost simultaneous yell, and the duel ended again in use of powers. Meanwhile, Telekinibabe used his sword to finish off Fireball. Cutting power The sword’s energy shell worked with the metal blade to do wonders. The power of the energy shell was so great that it could cut through almost anything, although the speed through which it cut depended on the density of the subject. It could even cut through bullet-resistant doors and great barriers. The only things it could not cut were most force fields, bullets, lasers, and other sword blades. Lore Most swords are long, thin, metallic hilts with a set of ten energizers embedded into their core. Sword combat Sword combat was the preferred fighting method used by sword wielders. The hundreds of methods throughout the ages took advantage of the powers most wielders possessed. Despite this, numerous other fighting methods that call for advanced levels of skill were introduced. Sword combat was difficult to master, especially because it was unsafe to touch any part of the blade so far as the energy shell was activated. Makers The sword was originally a European invention, and although many makers of swords exist, the most experienced and well-known was George Thames II. The blacksmith establishment has been making weapons since 140 BC and is in Merchant Alley, Wyoming. More American smiths exist, but their swords were stated to be not as good as Thames'. Another notable sword maker was Lerner Chanse, who lived in Turkey. In 2011, she was tracked down and questioned by Charity Hirz in Hirz's quest to find the lightning cuffs. Behind the scenes The second sword of Monroe and only known sword of Daphine are known for installing fear in their enemies through strange energies that comprise the shell. However, this may not be possible, an idea supported by the idea that neither of the aforementioned swords are seen in any canonical sources. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Swords